


Helping Out a Friend

by Alexgalaxies



Series: Five Times It Was Casual (At Least Kinda) And One That It Wasn't [1]
Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: After a failed date night with Noah, Tessa comes home needing relief. What happens when the person who could give her that is downstairs?





	Helping Out a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this to be an ongoing thing, kind of a series, but would you want that or not? Please let me know!

**Ⅰ. The First Time**

Noah dropped Tessa off back at the ranch. She asked him to take her home after they had been intimate. Noah had wanted her to stay the night, but after what they did Tessa wanted to take a shower and be in her own room. He didn’t understand why she wanted to go home, but he didn’t fight it.

  


Tessa walked through the door and found Mariah sitting on the couch watching TV. She was irritated and bothered but didn’t let it show through her voice. “Hey! I um, do you need the bathroom? I was planning on taking a shower, but if you need it first that’s fine.”

  


Mariah shook her head. “Um nope, it’s all yours.”  _ I thought you were staying with Noah? I’ll ask about it when you’re done.  _ Mariah turned back to the TV, while Tessa walked passed the couch.

  


After about a half hour Tessa returned, looking even more frustrated than before. She couldn’t hide it from Mariah, the signs were too obvious. The redhead took note of the dilated pupils, but she tried not to think about Tessa doing  _ that _ in the shower and attributed it to the lighting and the dark-haired woman’s bangs. ”Are you alright?”

  


Tessa sat down next to her, she knew she couldn’t lie to Mariah. She would smell it on her,  _ and _ call her out on it. “Noah does  _ not _ get the whole both people have an orgasm thing.” She didn’t really think about the fact that it might be a weird thing to say before she said it. 

  


Shock set in Mariah’s face, she had been right about the shower thing.  _ How could he not wanna make her come? Damn, I mean look at her. I even wanna know how she looks when she orgasms, I would make her cum. That would be my only goal.  _ “I um-uh isn't that appropriate to say to his sister?”

  


“Oh my god, you’re right. I’m so sorry. I-” She rested her hands on her thighs. “It’s just so frustrating. And we’re friends, and you’re here.” Embarrassment flooded Tessa’s body. Not only was she desperate for release, but she embarrassed herself and Noah to his sister.

  


Mariah felt she said the wrong thing and wanted to save the moment from being any more awkward. Deciding to be casual about it all she started. “Hey, it’s alright actually.” She darted her head toward the door and back to Tessa. “Um, no one will be home for a few hours and I won’t bother you. If you wanna just hide in your room and uh-” She didn't want to outright say it and thankfully Tessa didn’t wait to make her.

  


The taller woman got up. “Thank you, and I’m sorry about all the weirdness. But really, thank you for being cool about this.” She leaned down and kissed the redheads cheek and took her leave. Mariah felt dazed, it all felt surreal. Tessa was here, aroused, completely fine with pleasuring herself  _ knowing _ she was in the house, and just kissed her cheek like it was nothing.

  


Almost half an hour passed and Mariah knew she shouldn’t try to listen, but she felt very aware and couldn’t quite help it. She didn’t hear anything, but that didn't stop her from imagining what Tessa was doing. Tessa’s skilled fingers tracing her own body, finding the places only she would know would set her on fire and bring her to over the edge. The redhead felt a fire ignite within herself over her thoughts. She couldn’t just stay on the couch, and she figured it had been long enough that it should be safe to walk past Tessa’s room to her own. She made her way to her room, it felt weird knowing Tessa was there and that she was on her way to do the same activity.

  


Stopping for a second barely in front of Tessa’s closed door. She wondered if the musician was feeling the euphoric sense of pleasure at last. Internally she hoped her friend was satisfied and feeling blissful, but internally she had wanted to be the one to do that for her. Then hearing a sound she jumped backward.  _ Did I hear that right? Is she still? No, no I must be hearing things… _ She heard Tessa say her name this time. Now she was scared she had been discovered standing outside the door, she wasn’t trying to be a ‘Peeping Tom’ and she didn’t want Tessa to think of her as that either. Little did she know, Tessa didn’t know Mariah was even at the door. “Um Tessa?” she called back, if she had been caught she wanted to explain herself. She reached for the door handle.

  


Tessa called back out breathily. “Come here, please?” Mariah entered the room cautiously. Tessa still had her hand between her thighs, skilled fingers still playing and hips rocking. Mariah was in shock, she froze only capable of staring at the woman on the bed. Her desire skyrocketed beyond belief, she thought she might burst into flames. “Mariah, please.” Tessa was begging, arousal clouding her judgment. Mariah closed the door and inched over to the side of the bed never taking her eyes off of the other woman.

  


She stopped her movements, only to give Mariah room on the bed. Then she patted the space urgently, insisting she lay next to her. Mariah did as she was silently asked to. All she could manage to do was stare at Tessa’s body, amazed with how gorgeous she looked even with sweat dripping from how hot and bothered she was. Tessa reached for Mariah’s face and kissed her, similar to the kiss they had shared in San Francisco but laced with much more need. In return, Mariah put a hand on Tessa’s cheek and deepened the kiss. Tessa kept up with the ministrations between her thighs, moaning and whimpering into the redhead's mouth. Mariah moaned at the reaction she was eliciting. “Mm, Tessa.” 

  


Tessa took Mariah’s hand and placed it on her hip, pausing to make sure it was alright. “Mariah, I-I need. I can’t. Please.” She needed release, she wanted Mariah to give it to her. Mariah hesitantly brought her hand down to Tessa’s center. 

  


“I don’t really know what to-” Mariah felt embarrassed, she only knew she wanted to pleasure her enough to make her cum. 

  


Tessa didn’t care how ‘well’ Mariah did, anything would've been fine she just needed someone else to do it and she wanted Mariah. “You’ll do fine, just, please. Touch me.” Tessa was too worked up to do anything other than bury her head into Mariah’s shoulder. Pressing kisses and sucking on the skin that was exposed, she sighed loudly as Mariah rubbed slow circles around her clit. She couldn’t help the way her hips were rocking against Mariah’s hand. “Ih-inside.” Was all she could manage to get out. Mariah obeyed, using her thumb to continue rubbing her clit, wanting nothing more than to pleasure the woman beside her. She began at a slow pace, working towards matching Tessa’s hips. Curling her fingers, she caused a sharp intake of breath out of the dark-haired woman. She arched her back, as she finally came. Repeating Mariah’s name over and over. Mariah didn’t stop thrusting, only slowing as Tessa came down from her high.

  


Tessa leaned up and started to pepper kisses on Mariah’s face, some hit her lips, some on the sides of her mouth and cheeks. “Feel better, baby?” She wasn’t sure why she called her that, it just felt right. Tessa smiled and nodded, still feeling blissful rested her head on the shoulder she was kissing earlier.

  


Mariah went to remove herself from Tessa’s center, and Tessa grabbed her wrist. “No, stay. You feel so good.”

  


“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. But I do need my hand back.”  _ I can’t believe we did that. She was gorgeous, she still is. Ugh fuck, I need to cum. I’m just glad I made her cum, how could anyone not want to experience that? _

  


Tessa pouted. “Just a little longer?” Mariah nodded and kissed the top of Tessa’s head. Tessa started kissing and sucking lightly on Mariah’s neck again.

  


Mariah was enjoying Tessa’s mouth and she sighed in pleasure as Tessa continued to suck on her pulse point. As much as she regretted to mention  _ him _ again, she needed to ask. “You guys used a condom right?”

  


The dark-haired woman stopped kissing Mariah’s neck, to nod and ask, “Always. Why?”

  


Mariah slowly removed her hand, causing a groan to slip out of Tessa. “Can I taste you?” Tessa nodded, curious if Mariah would actually do it. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked a bit nervously, then liking the taste cleaned her fingers. Tessa pulled at Mariah’s chin and kissed her passionately. “Mm Tess, I need you.”

  


“Then let me take care of you.” Tessa reached for the button and zipper on Mariah’s pants and undid them. They resumed kissing, breaking only to take off Mariah’s clothes. Once they were off Tessa took every inch in, savoring the moment. Mariah felt self-conscious at the other woman’s staring and tried to cover herself with her arms. Tessa grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the sides of Mariah’s head. “Stop that. You are beautiful. I can’t wait to  _ taste _ you.” She leaned down leaving a trail of open-mouthed kissed over Mariah’s neck, collarbone, to her chest. She cupped each breast, leaning down to take a nipple into her mouth. Mariah moved her hips up in search of some sort of pressure.

  


Mariah moaned, at the feeling of Tessa’s tongue and light grazes with her teeth. She released the nipple, moving towards the other breast to give it equal attention leaving a trail of kisses along the way. She paid the same attention to the nipple while kneading the other breast. She earned light moans and caused uneven breathe to come from the redhead.

  


When Tessa was done, she leaned up to look Mariah in the eyes. The hazel was barely visible through the dilation of her pupils. She pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Pulling away she asked “Ready?”

  


Mariah nodded. Tessa started to move down her body, pressing kisses as she went. The redhead felt self-conscious again. “Wait.” Tessa paused where she was.

  


“Are you alright?” The concern in her voice made Mariah want to cry. She felt so cared for at that moment, so genuinely loved (even if it wasn’t actually love). “Is this okay?”

  


“I uh, yeah. Just would you come up here for a second?” Tessa came back up to face the redhead. “Can I?” She leaned in scared that the moment would end, that she had ruined it with all her thinking. Mariah just didn’t know when or if she’d get a chance to kiss those lips again. Tessa let her kiss her. So much emotion swirling in that kiss, from both sides. 

  


Mariah deepened the kiss making Tessa moan. She pulled away, both needing to catch their breaths. “I wanna know how you taste.” She sucked on Mariah’s pulse point, causing the redhead to buck her hips towards the body on top of her.

  


“Please- Do.”

  


“What do you want from me?” She said in a sexy sultry voice.

  


“You to taste me.” Tessa stroked through wet folds gathering wetness on her finger. Mariah gasped, she needed Tessa to do something other than tease her. Tessa brought her finger close to her lips. Mariah took her hand and moved it away from Tessa’s lips. “Not like that. Tessa please.”

  


Liking the demand from Mariah she nodded. “Mm, Mariah you're so hot, knowing what you want.” 

  


Mariah writhed underneath Tessa. The dark-haired woman left kisses making her way down Mariah’s body. She pressed lingering kisses on her hips. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s thighs holding her hips in place. She looked into Mariah’s eyes, looking for any sign she might not want this. Mariah nodded insistently. She pressed kisses to Mariah’s thighs before dipping her head down and licking a stripe through Mariah’s folds. Mariah moaned a bit loudly in response. So Tessa did it again, earning another moan. She went back in, for Mariah’s clit. She pressed her lips around the bundle of nerves and lightly sucked. Mariah had a spasm, she didn't know what to do with her hands. They flew to Tessa’s head instinctively, fingers gripping her hair but not as to hurt her. Tessa was being sweet and tender with Mariah, making sure she knew what she was doing would make Mariah feel good. That was all she wanted, Mariah to feel like she made her feel. She found a rhythm and Mariah matched it with her hips, grinding against her tongue. Tessa knew Mariah was close, her hips were losing their rhythm and speeding up so Tessa grabbed Mariah’s hips and forced them still. Forcing them to stay on the bed, she stopped licking and sucked hard on her clit. Mariah was so worked up that was what it took to throw her over the edge. A slew of curse words and moans strung followed by Tessa’s name flew from her mouth, euphoria washing over her. Tessa licked lazily cleaning Mariah up mindfully being careful because she was sensitive. When she was done she pressed kisses to her hips and along her body up to her face, where Mariah pulled her in for a kiss. A tear fell from Mariah's eye, she whimpered “Thank you.”

  


“For what?” Tessa laughed “I believe you’re the one who  _ really  _ helped me.”

  


“Nothing, nevermind. Can I stay here? And lay with you.”

  


Her voice softened. “Please do, I didn’t want you to leave.”


End file.
